ntuvasfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Fong
Introduction Some call him the Legend. Some call him the answer to life, the universe and everything. Some call him 42. Some say that he created mathematics and philosophy and formed the basis of the universe.Others call him the devil. But what these people don't know is that Master Fong IS the basis of the universe and that he killed the devil in a staring contest. He is the living, breathing chi of the known and the unknown, the eternal force of nature that allows all that which exists. He is neither living nor dead, in fact the entire concept of life and death is but something he created out of his own imagination. Humble Beginnings In the beginning,there was nothing.Then Master Fong appeared and said "Let there be light".Not much is known or can even be considered knowable regarding Master Fong's origins. All that can be said and confirmed is that his existence preceded existence itself. What can be seen of Master Fong now in the 3rd dimension is actually the projection of his Nth dimension self to the 3rd dimension. All of his appearances in every dimension all follow such a rule. Hence, Master Fong exists in every space-time and at every point in each of the possible space-times. The true Master Fong however, only exists on the Nth dimension, where nothing else resides, not even space-time itself.The last time he attempted to physically appear in our plane caused massive disasters and climate change.(Ever heard of Atlantis ?) which resulted in his residence in the Nth dimension.The Nth dimension is an oddity in universes, often considered as both an independent space-time and not an independent space-time field at the same time. Because the entire of the Nth dimension is in fact Master Fong, the dimension's existence is directly linked to the physical existence of Master Fong himself. Explosive History There has been too much history to record due to the incredible existence of Master Fong.Pretty much all of what is known of Chinese, European, Native American, Hispanic, Caribbean and even Antarctican martial arts can be traced back to Master Fong. Even the extremely seclusive Martian Manhunter has admitted secretly that Martain martial arts also have their roots in the teachings of the Fong, spread to their world when Master Fong visited the red planet back in 3,353,646 BC. List of victims Conceptual entities Many of Master Fong's early victims (destroyed way before planets or stars even existed) were concepts. These include circles with corners and angles, the state of a sentence being metaphysically true and untrue at the same time, dividing by 0 as well as direct arithmetic manipulation of infinity. Many of these things are now considered completely wiped out of conceptual existence, and lie only within thoughtrealms. High-level Sentients These refer to the first and greatest of sentient beings across multiple dimensions that Master Fong has defeated. Many of which are unable to be recognized even by human historians. They include (but are not restricted to): Cthullu, Yggdrassil, Olympus, The Twisting Nether, The Burning Legion, Angmar, the Valar, the Titans, Nyarlathotep, Yog-Sothoth, 孙悟空, Gautama Buddha, Jenova, 如来佛祖, 天山童姥, 六道仙人, Jehovah, Hastur, Hypnos, Sargeras, Cronus, Galactus, Kal-El and his father Jor-El, Darkseid, Doomsday, Thanos, Loki, Nordrassil, The Sunwell, Apocalypse, Monkey D Luffy, Gurren, Lagann, Gurren Lagann, Dr Manhattan, Captain Marvel, The Destroyer, Infinity and her sister Eternity, Phoenix Force, Ego, Id, Super-Ego, Master Order, Lord Chaos, In-Betweener, Stranger, Death, Thanos, Lilith, Adam, Living Tribunal, The Beyonder, Annihilus, Goku, Saitama, Akira Kongou, Yusuke Urameshi, Sibyl System, Jotaro Kujo and many more. A full list would be impossible. Others All other lesser existences, from black holes to stars to planets to lesser sentient life to microscopic existences can be considered as infinitely close to being immediately defeated and annihilated by Master Fong at any point of time. Other great feats Master Fong, other than ridding universes of opposition and restoring peace and stability to existence itself, also engages in many feats that enhance the lives of lesser, non-agressive sentient beings. The following is a list of the more significant of these creations: * The wheel * The idea of numbers * The idea of having ideas * The idea of self-awareness * The idea of shapes * Dreams * Nightmares (which are actually just a punishment version of dreams) * The idea of tools * The idea of technology * Curiosity itself * The idea of creation * Life * Death * Energy * Physical Position * The idea of relativism (not Einstein's stuff, this is talking about the basic fact that any two things can be related relatively) * The idea of absolutism * Philosophy * Metaphysics * Morals * Logic * Fundamentals of Mathematics * Boobs * Larval Category:Legends